Ugly
by Hi5Otaku
Summary: After being in a daze for so long Thorin's life seems repetitive and boring, but one winter morning while he was walking to school, someone different caught his eyes someone beautiful. Someone that everyone else calls Ugly. Modern Bagginshield AU Wheelchair Bilbo/Sensitive Thorin Fluff and Hurt/Comfort #RealTears
1. Chapter 1

Thorin sat down at the kitchen table sighing softly as he stared out of the small window beside him. He watched silently as the fuzzy snowflakes eased there way from the mid November morning sky onto the white blanket of snow below. He hated the winter, ever bit of it. How cold it got in the mornings and night, the thick sticky snow he'd have to stomp through as he traveled the mile long to school. It made him shiver just thinking about it.

"Are you ready?" A voice sounded interrupting Thorin's thoughts. He turned slowly to lock gaze with no one other than Dis. She stood in front of the kitchens door frame staring impatiently at her older Brother. Her tightly braided black hair rested on her right shoulder as it always did.

"Not necessarily. School isn't worth walking through the snow, think I'll stay here." Thorin mumbled resting his elbows on the table to prop his head up.

"Well to bad because you're going." Dis said as she walked up to her elder brother rustling his hair. Thorin grunted pushing Dis's hands away.

"Why don't you act like normal teenagers and try to skip school?" He complained fixing his hair as best as he could. "Because." Dis chuckled bending down and picking up Thorin's nearly empty book bag.

"Because?" Thorin asked taking the bag and throwing it over one shoulder.

"Because she's excided to start high school." Frerin interrupted stepping into the kitchen. Frerin was taller than Thorin despite Thorin being the oldest. And unlike Thorin and Dis, Frerin's hair was golden yellow and short, his eyes were brown like their mothers instead of deep blue like the others.

Dis swung back grinning cheerfully at Frerin.

"Right!" She agreed walking past the two towards the back door. Zipping up her jacket, she yanked the door open and stepped out into the snow.

"Come on Thorin," Frerin smiled sliding a black beanie over hair as he continued," We can avoid it today big brother, but we'd have to go one of these days. Might as well be now." Then he quickly fallowed Dis outside. Thorin stood for a moment staring out at the small window once more before buttoning up his black jacket and headed outside. The wind stung his face as the chill of the outside surrounded him. The sky hung heavy gray above the beige snow covered houses that made up the cul-de-sac Thorin has known all his life. Nostalgia nagged at Thorin as he lagged behind the group of silent students also making their way to school as they did ever Monday. It was a continuous cycle Thorin seemed to find himself in, walking to school with the same air headed people who surrounded him, getting to school, listening to lectures, home, sleep and waking up to do the same thing over again. A cycle that almost made him nauseous. He wrapped his dingy gray scarf tightly around his neck, burying his snow stained nose into it for warmth. He fallowed the group from the black iced roads into the familiar wooded path. The naked trees packed tightly around the icy path that reached high above the nonchalant students that bore their fake smiles that they flashed at one another . They reminded Thorin of the small dead birds that couldn't make it out in time before the snow fell, oh how they started to look the same.

A loud grunt knocked Thorin from his haze. Almost like a misplaced voice that lost its way from the reality it belonged to, because it didn't belong in Thorin's silent one. He halted for a moment listening, eyes still glued to his ice covered gray boots. Just as he was about to dismiss it as the wind blowing something heavy from a tree. He heard it once more, this time it was more a cry. For the first time since he started walking this path, he lifted his gaze. The students in front of him moved as usual down the path, there chatter still like white noise to Thorin's ears, and suddenly the wind paused only for a moment when he finally heard it.

"Ugly!"

Thorin turned his head quickly towards the sound. There, underneath maple tree that was still holding on to its bright red leafs peeking out from the snowy blankets, stood three of the students circling something laying in the deep white snow. They kicked violently as they spat that word again.

"You Ugly, disgraceful cripple!" One of students yelled. The words hung painfully in Thorin's chest. Were they moving closer? No, his legs were moving by themselves, walking frankly towards the scene, not walking no. Running! Before he knew it he was right up on the group grabbing the closest person and slamming to the tree behind them. Snow that clung to the branches fell on top of the two, but Thorin didn't stop, he slung the body onto the other guy knocking them both to the ground with a thump. He turned towards the third, actually taking a minute to scan the boy. He was tall pale and lanky, red hair hung over his frightened face.

"Get out of here!" Thorin yelled, anger spilling out of his mouth like fire. The red head scrambled away, along with the other two. Thorin breathed deeply. Letting the random anger subside before he remembered the big object the boys were abusing. He turned back to look. A boy laid out on his stomach with his arms tucked tightly underneath him, his head pushed down in the snow. Thorin eased down to his knees grabbing the boys arm and flipping him over carefully. Warm tired green eyes stared back at him.

"What?" The boy whimpered. Snow littered his curly brown hair that covered his forehead. He was very pale with a round smooth face. His bright pink lips was pushed tightly together, clearing fighting back tears. Tears? On a perfect face. Thorin couldn't understand.

"Are, you okay?" He whispered, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"My…my chair. "The boy said breaking their eye contact and looking over towards the tree. Thorin turned his gaze there as well. Laying tilted on its side was as a gray wheel chair, with its snow mobile wheels still slowly spinning.

"You're chair?" Thorin repeated raising his eye brows at the thought of why the chair existed before he realized.

"Oh, your chair." He repeated getting up and rolling the chair over to were the boy lay.

"Do you need help?" Thorin asked giving the boy no chance to answer, instead scooping him up in his arms and sitting him awkwardly in his chair.

"Thanks." The boy muttered, embarrassment staining his voice. Silence fell between the two as the boy settled in his seat.

"Bilbo." The boy whispered, keeping his head low.

"What?"

" Bilbo. My name. Thank you, for helping me." He choked out pushing the remaining melting ice from his seat.

"Oh." Thorin said breathlessly. "Mine is Thorin and no problem Bilbo." He said, Bilbo's name tasted like honey as Thorin spoke. A taste of cold winter honey for the boy with the perfect face.

"Do you…need help getting somewhere? I could push you." Thorin suggested grabbing the cold rubber nobs on the end of Bilbo's chair.

"No, I can roll myself." Bilbo said pushing the wheels forwards away from Thorin, but Thorin kept a firm grip.

"No, the guys who were messing with you might come back. I'll take you where you're going. Where are you going by the way?" Bilbo sighed annoyed and angry.

"Fine." He spat, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. "I'm going to Erebor High school. It's about a block away from here." A smile widened across Thorin's face.

"Me too. You are a student there?" He asked pushing the chair through the snow, starting on the journey to the school.

"Yes, started a week ago. I came from a small town named Shire, west from here." Bilbo murmured. Keeping his voice down.

"I haven't seen you walk this path, is this your first time?" Thorin asked looking down at the remaining ice tangled in Bilbo's curly brown hair.

"No." Bilbo sighed. "I've been going down this path all along. I see you sometimes. You normally have your head down and walk really slow. Like you're stuck in thought or something." He said rubbing his hands together for warmth.

"I am." Thorin smirked. "Just thinking of how much I hate the snow."

"I love the snow." Bilbo replied louder. "It's so still and peaceful. I like to watch the sky when it gets full and begins to snow. Like all year the clouds harbored their emotions, thoughts and concerns until the last moment and they release them and they come falling, gently like little balls of stress, falling and melting away to make room for a new state of mind. "

"Wow." Thorin paused, the smirk turning into a full smile. "That's very creative of you." He complimented trying hard to hide the sound of a smile in his voice.

"It's just a thought." Bilbo smiled as the tall high school peaked up from the trees.

"So have you lived here long?"

"Yes actually, I've lived here all my life. My dad is the mayor of this town. "

"Mayor?" Bilbo gasped looking back at Thorin. "That must be fun."

"Not really." Thorin sighed. "He's always busy and always gone, but hey he pays the bills." Thorin's smirk fell as a thought crossed his mind.

"Bilbo." He spoke, his voice evening out.

"Hm?" Bilbo asked cheerfully.

"Why, were those guys messing with you earlier?"

Bilbo paused, his smile fading as the memory creeped up once more. "Well." He breathed. Griping the sides of his chair tightly. "They make fun of my body. My chair and how I can't walk." Thorin's jaw clenched. The humiliation in Bilbo's voice heaved his feet until he eventually came to a stop. They stood motionless, surrounded by the silence of the winter morning. Thorin was heavy, heavy with confusion and anger , even the salty water steam from his eye to his cheek felt heavier than it ever did. Of his body? The porcelain body that seemed flawless? Unacceptable

"Thorin?" Bilbo whispered, confused as to why they had stopped. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Thorin replied regaining his grip on reality.

"It's 8:00. We're late for school. We should hurry." Bilbo informed laying back farther in his chair.

"Yeah, we should. Thorin agreed as they hurried through the snow towards the building peeking from the trees.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thorin and Bilbo parted ways once entering the school. Thorin watched as Bilbo wave good bye then rolled himself down the empty hallway. Finally, Thorin approached the door cursing at himself under his breath as he opened the door casually. The teacher who stood, text book in hand noticed Thorin right away and ceased his lectures.

"Well." He spoke grabbing the attention of the students who twisted their necks to look at Thorin as well.

"Mr. Oakenshield." He said peering down at his watch, smiling and looking back up. "You're about 20 minutes late for history class. You'd better have a great excuse for your tardiness." Thorin grunted removing his jacket and sitting at his desk in the back of the classroom.

"I over slept Mr. Carter." Thorin sassed taking out his notebook and pen.

"Well, don't do it again. Now class. Work turn to page 456, you are to complete questions 1-14 on the Roman Empire. You can pick partners on this assignment and any questions feel free to ask. You may begin." The teacher said before walking off to his seat behind his desk. A firm hand grabbed Thorin's and tugged.

"Thorin you my partner right." Thorin rolled his eyes playfully turning around to see Dwalin. Dwalin was built big. He was taller than Thorin, tougher and his muscles always bulged through his tight shirts. His family was military so from a young age he was brought up pumping iron probably since he was five, at least Thorin thought so. None the less Thorin has known Dwalin all his life.

"Of course. If you actually do work." Thorin joked scooting their desks together and pulling out the paper back history book.

"So late to class again. Did you really over sleep?" Dwalin questioned, jotting down the first answer on their group paper without much thought.

"Oh, no I didn't. I walked to school as usual but, today I met someone new." Thorin said fighting the smile he felt creeping up on his face.

"Ohhh, someone new. Is she hot?" Dwalin teased searching through the book for the next answer.

"It's not a she, Dwalin. It's a he. Bilbo. I'm not clear on his last name. "Thorin reminisced.

"Bilbo?" Dwalin cringed. "Oh that freak?"

"Freak?! Just because he's in a wheel chair doesn't mean—"

"Whoa whoa calm down why don't you?! It's not because he's in a chair!" Dwalin defended interrupting Thorin's rather loud rant.

"Oh." Thorin hushed realizing he had stood up from his seat. He eased his way back down to his seat. Luckily he hadn't caught anyone's attention.

"No, I'm not calling him a freak because of that would be wrong. It's because he's so. Weird looking. His nose is so big and he's so short with big ears. He kind of reminds me of a Hobbit." Dwalin shivered. Thorin was taken aback. Had anyone actually seen Bilbo? His nose is so round and cute, those ears that Dwalin called big fit perfectly with his head. It was almost like everyone shut their eyes tight when they looked at him. Only imagining what he'd look like instead of opening their eyes to see him.

"Whatever. I helped push him through the snow this morning. That's why I was late." Thorin explain.

"Hm." Dwalin replied cautiously. He glanced down realizing he had finished all the problems without Thorin's help.

"Put my name on it when you turn it in." Thorin snickered pulling out his phone and slouching down in his chair.

"You bastard, if you weren't my bro I'd knock your head from your shoulders." Dwalin growled scooping up the paper and stomping over to turn it in.

Thorin laughed to himself and he tapped the little yellow and white ghost app on his phone. It popped up and the digital white ghost danced left to right as it loaded and the title of the app read in white letters behind the yellow background 'Snapchat'. He waited impatiently as the stories lined up and loaded. When they did none of them seemed interesting as he scrolled down the little preview bubbles. Until one caught his eye. He couldn't really make out the main picture since the bubble was small but he could see the familiar gray wheel chair. Wasting no time, he tapped on the circle. A video appeared with the caption "HE can't get up" It was a video with the small timer set for 30 seconds. The same red head Thorin had come into contact with before stood hovering over Bilbo who was laying down defenseless on a dirty tile floor.

"Why don't you get up?!" The boy yelled kicking Bilbo square in the chest. Thorin cringed as he heard Bilbo yelp in pain. Then the video clip ended. Thorin continued to stare angrily at the phone when a thought popped up. He knew that place, the down stairs boys bathroom. As soon as this thought grazed his mind he shot up and rushed out of the classroom with the faint calls of Dwalin behind him. Quickly down the stair and down a hall he ran until he was able to throw open the bathroom door. There was Bilbo laid out on his side similar to how'd they met before. This time he was sobbing, hiccuping silently.

"Bilbo." Thorin whispered breathlessly and dropping to his knees beside him. Tears stained Bilbo's pale cheeks, they trickled down, mixing with the bit of blood dripping from his nose.

"Oh, hi Thorin." Bilbo whispered, covering his face in shame.

"Are you okay?" Thorin asked in disbelief.

"Not really. Some guys beat me up and stole my chair." Bilbo explained, trying his best to hide the pain clearly coursing through him. "How'd you find me?"

"Someone on Snap chat." Thorin replied reluctantly.

"Oh..." Bilbo sinking back to the floor.

"I think we need to find your chair." Thorin said wiping the blood from Bilbo's nose and scoping him up in his arms.

"No no no! What are you doing?!' Bilbo protested trying to wiggle out of Thorin's arms to no avail. Thorin ignored Bilbo's protest and walked out of the bathroom.

"Thorin stop! Put me down!"

"No!"

"This isn't even your concern!"

"I don't want your help god damn it! "Bilbo yelled.

"Stop yelling, I'm gonna help you!" Thorin tightened this grip.

"Why?" Bilbo growled fighting harder.

"Because I like you, so shut up!" Thorin snapped. Bilbo froze scrunching his blushed face in anger, tears bellowing in his eyes.

"That's not funny Thorin. I-I-If this is a joke, it's not funny. I'm so sick of people picking on me. Can't you leave me alone?!" Bilbo said, his face littered with tears. Thorin sunk to his knees laying Bilbo's legs across his lap and tilting his head up to look at him. His ocean blue eyes flooding Bilbo's grassy ones.

"I don't joke around. I-I really like you." Thorin said, his voice shaky.

"Stop joking." Bilbo said weakly. Thorin's heart ached painfully throughout his body. To see Bilbo's angelic face tortured by his thought's, but he couldn't speak. Barely able to breathe.

"Please just, take me home. Forget my chair." Bilbo pleaded. Thorin swallowed and nodded. Picking him up gently, he carried Bilbo through the hall and through the school doors. They walked for a while, past the path they both used to get to school and a left and a right before finally a street sign that read 'Shire' appeared in front of them.

"I'm the first house on the left." Bilbo pointed to the left. Thorin scanned the house as they approached it. It was a warm brown color. He would have sworn it was a cottage at first glance, how small it appeared. They stepped to the door and Thorin gave a loud knock. Moments later the wooden door opened and a women appeared. She was short and skinny with a sun kissed face. Her long black curly hair draped over both her shoulders, making her tired green eyes pop, they widened in shock.

"Bilbo are you alright?!" She said running over to her son who still sat propped comfortably in Thorin's arms.

"I'm fine ma. Some guys took my chair and Thorin here gave me a lift home." Bilbo reassured, smiling at his mother.

"Come in come in!" The women rushed. Thorin nodded and walked into the house. The smell of cinnamon surrounded Thorin as Bilbo pointed to sit him down on a couch closest to the door.

"Oh Bilbo sweet heart. This is the third time this year." The women bickered running in the back room and rolling out another identical chair.

"I know I know. I tried defending myself this time, but you know." Bilbo sulked allowing Thorin to ease him down on a couch. Bilbo's mother positioned herself in front of Thorin, eyeing him down before giving him a smile.

"What your name?" She asked patting him on the shoulder.

"Thorin Oakenshield." He answered.

"Thanks for helping my boy, he doesn't have many friends here. I'm glad to see someone was raised proper round these parts, all these punks bullying my son, I otta-"

"Mom, calm down!" Bilbo signed. His mother rolled his eyes as she continued.

"Anyhow, I'm Belladonna Took, or Baggins, whatever you prefer." She smiled holding out her hand to Thorin. Thorin smiled back and shook her hand firmly.

"Nice to meet you."

"You two, why don't you get comfortable? Bilbo take Thorin to your room, I'll put on some coffee!" Then she hurried happily into the kitchen. Thorin turned to see Bilbo settling into his replacement chair.

"This way, this way!" He said rolling past him down the nearest hall." He said rolling past him down the nearest hallway. Thorin followed slowly down the narrow hall until they reached the end and turned into the left door. It was rather big with a comfortable bed lowered to the ground in the left corner with gray blankets covering it. The walls were white with honey brown wall paper covering the bottom. Maps and book shelf's placed neatly against the wall covering posters of dragons and scholars. Directly in front of the bed a few feet back sat a medium tv sitting cozy on brown carpet.

"Nice room." Thorin complemented standing beside Bilbo. Without warning Thorin grabbed Bilbo from his chair and placed him gently on the bed, his back resting on the head bored and feet forward.

"Hey hey! I could do it myself." Bilbo complained crossing his arms.

"I know you can do that myself!"

Thorin smiled sitting on the right of him. "But I just wanted to feel helpful."

"Well, thank you I suppose." Bilbo murmured. A silent moment passed before Bilbo's voice broke the silence. "Why are you so nice to me?" The question caught Thorin off guard as he turned to look at Bilbo who stared back at him, his face lacking all emotion.

"Because," Thorin started, trying his best to think of the right words. "Because you're, nothing like the boring people around me. You're perfect compared to them. "

"Perfect?" Bilbo repeated giving a defeated laugh. "I'm so flawed. Nothing about me is perfect. I mean look at me. I'm an embarrassment to my family, I-I put so much strain on them. I'm so useless, I didn't use to be. I use to be normal, I had friends, and now." He trailed off, his voice shaky.

"And now you have me." Thorin said cupping Bilbo's face in his hands. "I don't like it when you put yourself down." He said sternly.

"But." Bilbo whimpered. He had never been so close to Thorin's face before. Those ocean blue eyes warmed him as his cheeks burned bright red. "I'm really, pathetic."

Thorin frowned stroking his thumb across Bilbo's flushed cheeks.

"I think you're beautiful." Thorin whispered leaning in till their noses touched. "I wasn't kidding when I told you I really like you."

Bilbo's heart raced as he tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat.

"That's a little weird don't you think?" He breathed.

"So? I know how I feel. Do you? "Thorin asked afraid of Bilbo's answer.

"Well, yeah. I know how I feel. I, I like you too."

Thorin grinned, feelings overflowing in his body as pushed his lips onto Bilbo's. Their lips fit nearly perfect as they both nervously deepened the kiss.

"Herrre you go boys all nice and hot!" Belladonna said cheerfully prancing into the room but halted and stared at the site in front of her.

"Oh my," She whispered almost squealing in excitement. "You boys continue on." She said exiting quietly.

Reluctantly Thorin broke the kiss, panting heavily, he glanced around the room. "Did you hear something?"

"No." Bilbo replied pulling on Thorin's black shirt to return him to the kiss. Thorin turned back to Bilbo, kissing him a bit more before pulling away once more.

"Bilbo." He whispered, his heart beating with excitement and nervousness. "Will you go out with me?"

A smile creeped up of Bilbo's face. A smile Thorin had never seen before. A genuinely happy smile that made Thorin want to melt right then and there.

"Yes, yes, that would be wonderful." Bilbo answered, his smile growing bigger.

"Good." Thorin signed in relief. Bilbo was his treasure. His warm light gleaming bright for the first time in the winter storm he had been trapped in for as long as he could remember. His light that he would hold on for as long as he could.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, lazy bum! I'm not gonna tell you again to get dressed for school!" Dis yelled kicking in the door to Thorin's room. Thorin groaned aggregately curling into a tighter ball in his covers.

"Hey! Are you listening to me punk?!" Dis shouted stomping over to the bed and ripping off the sheets. Thorin grunted as the coldness of the room assaulted him.

"What the hell Dis?!" He growled sitting up. He reached for the sheets and almost had them but Dis chunked them out into the hall before he could get them.

"Maybe if you didn't stay up all night talking to your _'boyfriend' you_ could get up for school!" Dis teased prancing out of his room.

"Heh, boyfriend." Thorin whispered standing up from his bed. That's right, he'd being going study with Bilbo for a month now. His parents took the news better than he thought. The night Thorin brought Bilbo home with his after their first date, he would have sworn his family would have blown the roof off the house with their anger, but instead they liked him. Dis and Frerin gave him a tour round the house, and made jokes with him, afterwards Bilbo helped Thorin's mom bake cookies for the family and he even had a conversation with Thorin's dad. No one has heard that man say more than two sentences In years but with Bilbo he spoke on and on. It was like magic. Meeting Bilbo's family wasn't scary either. They were warm friendly people that favored bread for some reason, but kind none the less. Soon Thorin was dressed and packed. Same black heavy jacket he wore every day and dust gray pants that hugged his legs.

"I'm out!" He yelled going towards the front door, but was stopped by Frerin calling his name from a few feet back.

"Thorin wait." Frerin called jogging over to him.

"What? Hurry I gotta go pick up Bilbo." Thorin complained.

"Don't take this the wrong way brother but, Are you sure, positive you wanna stay with this Bilbo guy?" Frerin asked, worry splashed across his face, it was because of this look Thorin didn't strike him down then and there.

"Absolutely positive, one hundred percent. Why do you care?" Thorin snapped.

"I , nothing, nothing." Frerin sighed, his point to scary to bring up.

"Alright." Thorin said walking out the door. The wind was brutal today. Shaking tree branches and covering the Christmas decorations set up in neighboring houses. If it weren't for his hatred for this season burning deep within his core, he would have sworn he'd would instantly freeze. Finally he'd reached the familiar cozy house. He approached it happily and knocking. The door swung open and Belladonna popped up, happy and chipper as ever.

"Thorin sweet heart come in come in!" She laughed stepping aside and letting Thorin walked in. The house was covered head to toe with Christmas trees, little angel statues, mistletoes, Christmas lights flashing on and off lining the walls and even a life sized Santa propped up on the couch.

"Wow, it's so….Christmas in here." Thorin said, trying his best to compliment the house.

"Ah! Yes yes! I love Christmas time so much! It's the best holiday if you ask me, oooh only 13 more days!" She squealed. "Oh, Bilbo is getting ready in his room if you want to go and greet him."

"Yeah,I think I'll do that." Thorin said smiling and walking off to Bilbo's room.

"Hey, Bo." Thorin greeted warmly as he opened the door.

"Good morning Thorin!" Bilbo greeted warmly. He turned his chair around towards the Thorin. He wore a white collared buttoned up shirt, that was slightly too big for him and a gray cotton vest to go over it. His pants were black and tight to his legs with black shoes.

"You dress like a nerd." Thorin teased walking over and kissing Bilbo's forehead.

"Oh, should I change?"

"Naw." Bilbo laughed. "But put on a jacket." He said walking over to Bilbo's closet himself and pulling out a thick white jacket. "Perfect." He muttered and put in on Bilbo.

"Now, come on lets go." The two went into the kitchen, bid Belladonna goodbye and headed out into the cold. When they were far enough for the house, Bilbo who had been biting at his lips from excitement this whole time, finally spoke.

"So, where are we going?" Thorin chuckled reaching down to ruffle Bilbo's hair.

"Somewhere really fun."

"You know, I've never skipped school before. What if we get caught?" Bilbo worried.

"If we do then we do, after the fun of today you wouldn't care about the consequences afterwards. It's just me and you today Bo." The two walked a path unfamiliar to Bilbo, across roads and tons of sidewalks until the identical houses faded and miles of white untouched snow surrounded them.

"Just down this hill." Thorin interested. "Don't worry it's not a long way down. "

Carefully, they made their way down the small hill and when Bilbo turned, confusion over took him. A lake, that stretched at least three miles from every direction sat in front of them. It's once blue water had now transformed into a thick ice, covered by a light white blanket that seemed to almost glow.

"A lake?" Bilbo questioned, looked up at Thorin for answers.

"Yeah. A lake." Thorin replied, tossing his bag onto the ground and searching through it. He pulled out a rope and two ice skates.

"What are you gonna do?" Bilbo asked once more. Thorin shot up, a smile spread wide across his face and slide it around Bilbo's waist, tying it to the back of his chair.

"Your seat belt. " He said, kicking off his boots and sliding the ice skates on his feet.

"Woah, wait what's going on?' Bilbo asked, his nervousness blossoming into fear.

"We're gonna skate." Thorin replied stepping unsteadily onto the ice.

"Skate?! I-I can't skate!" Bilbo panicked rolling backwards away from the ice.

"None sense. Come on house rat, let's have fun." Thorin skated over to Bilbo, grabbing him by the arms and pulling him onto the ice.

"Thorin! Stop I'll fall out of my chair!" Bilbo shouted trying his best to pull away from Thorin's grasp.

"The rope keeps you in the chair, calm down Bo, watch this." Thorin pushed forward. Still holding on to Bilbo's hands. Bilbo's wheels stopped turning and instead hey glided on the ice smoothly and Thorin spun them in a slow circle.

"See? You're skating Bo." Bilbo smiled, tension fading as he realized Thorin was right. He slid around in another circle, feeling the cold air caress his face, hearing the ice skidding underneath him.

"Amazing," Bilbo laughed, "I'm skating!"

"Hell yeah you are, do you wanna go faster?" Thorin asked. Bilbo's nod was all that Thorin needed. Swiftly he turned around, one hand still holding onto Bilbo's and the other, helping his legs pick up speed as the two of them soured around the frozen lake.

"You okay Bo?!" He shouted back positioning his skates to go around the curb.

"I'm great!" Bilbo yelled back. "Faster faster!" Thorin chuckled kicking off to go faster.

"Fast enough for ya?!" He asked, suddenly losing his footing falling onto the ice below

"Thorin!" Bilbo called as his chair spun backwards off the Icey Lake and crashed into the pile of snow they had climbed down earlier.

"Bilbo!" Thorn shouted scrambling up and darting towards Bilbo.

"Are you alright?!" he cried yanking Bilbo and his chair free from the snow.

"Fine." Bilbo coughed swatting away the snow covering him.

"Are you hurt?" Thorin worried patting his lover down for any injury.

"Yes, yes I'm fine I'm fine!" Bilbo laughed swatting Thorin's hands away. "That was, that was so exciting! I've never had that much fun in, EVER!" He smiled wide cupping Thorin's face in his hands and pulling him into a cold kiss.

"I want to stay like this forever." He whispered between the kisses. "With you lips on mine." Thorin pulled back slowly, staring at Bilbo's pale face. Everything was overwhelming all of a sudden. His emotions all shouting at him at once. A sweet feeling that made him shiver in ways he had never felt. Even though he was surrounded by bitter cold wind and snow, he was warm, so warm he felt like he was melting away.

"Bilbo." He spoke. "I love you." He whispered, eyes locked with Bilbo's. He watched as Bilbo's eyes widened and glistened.

"I love you too Thorin, please please don't ever take back those words." Bilbo pleaded holding out his arms towards his lover. Thorin nearly jumped into Bilbo's embrace. Melting into Bilbo's warmth becoming a puddle of feelings. There they stayed until the sun dipped down behind the bare trees.

Belladonna bit down on her thumb as she stared at the clock strike ten. Just as her concern reached maximum, the door creaked open and laughter exploded into the house. She shot up and ran into the living room. Thorin and Bilbo walked calmly into the house, snow enveloping both of them.

"Bilbo Baggins where have you been all day?! The school called and said you didn't show up today and I couldn't find you anywhere! Where on earth have you been?!" Belladonna yelled approaching the too.

"Oh, uh." Bilbo replied forgetting he was supposed to be at school instead of with Thorin.

"I took him ice skating. I'm sorry Mrs. Took. I wanted to show him a good time so I convinced him to skip school and.'' Thorin explained but was interrupted by Belladonna holding up her hand to silence him.

"So you're telling me." She started tapping her foot." You convinced my boy to skip out on his education to go 'ice skating' with you?"

Thorin gulped nodding his head.

"Ah, I see. Well. Fantastic!" She yelled clapping. "I'm so glad you two had fun but let me know next time for goodness sake! You two had me worried!Thorin sweet heart have a seat, would you like some Coffee?" She asked walking into the kitchen intent on fixing him some anyway. Thorin, who was very confused nodded back to her.

"Were you scared?" Bilbo asked laughing a bit. "Mom never really gets mad at things like that. She always told me skipping school is fine but I always went anyway." Bilbo informed taking off his big jacket.

"Really? Seriously Bo your family is so strange." Thorn smiled settling onto the comfortable couch.

"Darn." Belladonna signed looking down at the over flowing trash can below her.

"Coffee's not done yet .Might as well." She spoke to herself, grabbing the trash bag and tossing it over shoulder and walking out of the back door into the cold night. She shivered walking to the frost bitten big trash and tossed the bag in.

"There." She muttered to herself as she turned to walk back into the house, but paused as she noticed the three shaded figures walked towards her.

"Hi, you guys need anything?" She asked nervously taking a step closer towards the door. She squinted to get a better look at the three boys, they clearly high schoolers. One with short blonde hair, and dark brown with a face so familiar.

"Does Bilbo live here?" The tallest one asked, stepping closer to Belladonna.

"Why?" She asked, regaining her composure.

"I'll take that as a yes." The boy spoke jabbing his fist into Belladonna's stomach. She crumpled over in pain and fell into the snow. Pain enveloped her as the three kicked violently at her. She opened her mouth to cry out but a hand tangled into her hair and buried her face into the snow.

"Don't struggle too much you little bitch!" One of the boys chuckled as the other held her hands down and ripped at her pants.

"This will be over quick."


	4. Chapter 4

"No!"

Belladonna yelled, her voice muffled by snow. She wiggled and kicked giving the three boys a hard time.

"Stop fucking moving!" One yelled punching her violently in the back and then again in the back if the head, but belladonna kicked harder until the dusty haired boy who had held her down lost his grip. She took the opportunity, twisting around and scratching him in the face. He yelped in pain, falling backwards.

"Get her ass!"

The other two sprung into action, punching and scratching her in the face, neck and arms. Fists swinging from the left and right but she fought hard still. Her arms grew tired and her will dying out like a flame smothered by dust.

"Hey!What are you guys doing?!Leave that women alone!" A voice yelled from a went limp with relife as the boys scrambled up and scattered away. Heavy foot steps slowly aproched as the voice of her savior sounded above her, soft and dry it spoke.

"Bellodonna Took, good god are you okay?"

Bellodonna's eyes creaked open, she knew that soft voice that she'd heard all her life. Tears dribbled down her cheeks and kissed the snow,tanted by her bloody nose.

"Gandalf." She whispered, braking into heavy sobs.

"I'm so sorry." Gandalf greved pulling Bellodona into his arms, like he use to when she was young and had hurt 's scop her up and pet her hair until she'd stop crying.

"Lets get you into your house." He said helpping her up and carrying her into the house.

######

Bilbo rolled back into the living room,confused to see Thorin sitting there without a steaming cup of coffee and his bubble mother questioning him about his day.

"Mothers not back from the kitchen?" He asked wheeling over to Thorin. Thorin shrugged leaning back into the couch. He smiled .

"You're so cute."

Bilbo smiled, pink staining his cheeks. The silence was interupped by the back door bursting open and heavy unformiliar sobs filling the house. Thorin jumpped to his feet as Gandalf and a beaten crumbled Bellodonna entered the room.

"Mom!" Bilbo screamed, eyes wide in horror. Gandalf guided her to the couch. She slumbbed over weakly.

"I'm o-okay B-Bilbo." She wimpered.

"You, Thorin!" Gandlaf said pointing at Thorin who stood mouth open staring at the event unfolding. " Go fetch me a warm Towel." He comanded. Thorin noded and headed towards the bathroom.

"Oh no." He whispered under his breath. He could hear Bilbo screaming and Bellodonna crying in the livingroom. Nothing good could come of this, and then Bilbo's sceaming and Bellidonna's crying came to a halt as thorin entered back into the room, handing the warm towel to Bellodonna. Bilbo was quiet, all but his heavy almost over hypervintalating breathing.

"Now that's better the both of you. Now Bell, what happened?" Gandalf qustioned stroking Bell's damp hair. Bell Sniffled glancing Bilbo and Thorin as she spoke.

"I went to go make the coffee and I noticed that the trash was full so I-I went to dump it and there was this group of guys looking for…."She trailed off as she broke her eye contact with Bilbo. Thorin had already understood the situation before had he been filled with so much anger and sadness. If he understood, undoutably Bilbo did as well, the pain he must be feeling. The thought burned Thorin as Bell contenued.

"I-I wasn't afraid or ashamed. He's my son. I said yes and they, they attacked me, ripped my clothes but, but Gandalf came, thank god Gandalf came." She signed Tears filling her eyes once more.

"Mom, mom they were looking for me weren't they?" Bilbo sobbed leaning to reach for Bell, but she pulled away for the first time unable to look her son.

"Mom, I'm so sorry, please." Bilbo begged leaning so far he nearly fell from his chair. Thorin grabbed his shoulder pulling him back to his seat.

"Bilbo wait Sh-"

"Let me go! Mom, please grab my hand!" Bilbo snapped, slabbing Thorin's hand away to reach for his mom once again. Bell pulled away, breaking back into tears as she curled into Gandalf's arms.

"Take him to his room Thorin." The old man said. Thorin nodded grabbing Bilbo's chair to wheel him away.

"No!NO THORIN STOP!" Bilbo shouted trying his best to stop the chair from leaving his mothers side to no avail. He fought and fought. Even when Thorin closed the room door, picked him up from his chair, layed him down, curled up behind him and pulled him into his arms.

"Bilbo."Thorin whispered into Bilbo's hair. "Please Bilbo Baggins." He begged. Still Bilbo cried, loudly into Thorin's chest.

"Bo. Bo I-I can't take hearing you cry. Please.." Thorin trailed off. Tears finally begaining to welt up in his eyes. He struggled to find the right words and when none came, he fell apart. Tears racing down his cheeks. He didn't want this. No one should have this.

"Why?" Bilbo choked." Why are they doing this to me? I didn't do anything to them, nothing. Why do they hurt my family?why do they hurt me?! Why do they want to break me so bad?!"

"Anything that is beautiful, that is perfect and kind,people want to break and you are beautiful I'm afraid." Thorin replied pulling Bilbo tighter in his arms.

"I wish…I wish I wasn't me. I wish I could be like everyone else. Like you, like your family." Bilbo wimpered, his breath slow and voice broken. "Then ma wouldn't become a victum, and you could love someone normal."

"I'd love you in any form you take.I love you no matter what." Thorin whispered, releasing his grip took look down at Bilbo's face. His face was pale and still wet with eyes blood stot red.

"You won't leave me?" Bilbo wimpered, green eyes shrowded in sadness.

"Never, why would I ever leave you?" Thorin replied pulling Bilbo into a soft kiss.

Two hours slipped past and Bilbo had long fallen asleep curled up In a ball. Thorin on the other hand, was awake, staring into the far coner of the room. It must have been 3 o clock,maybe a bit earlyer , his family was probably blowing up his dead phone that he lost in the chaos. The silence was broken by the room door creaking open and the old man Thorin had forgotten about stepped in. He looked at Bilbo huddled tightly in Thorin's arms and then at Thorin who was giving him the meanest death stare.

"Thorin." The man spoke, stroking his smoky gray beard. "I need to speak with you immediately." He said walking out the door and closing quietly. Thorin signed, pealing himself from his beloved and tiptoeing out of the room and down the hall to the living room. Belladonna was still on the couch, curled up and sleeping similar to how Bilbo was in the next room. The old man stood at the entrance of the kitchen motioning Thorin to fallow him, and he did. They stopped close to the back door, Thorin still stared daggers at the man. He knew him somehow. A distant memory called out to him that knew this man, but it was to far back to remember.

"Thorin. "The man began folding his arms as he continued, "Bell Took told me what happened, and what those goons wanted. They really hurt her, poor girl."

"How do you know my name?" Thorin interrupted, honestly to concerned on how familiar the man looked than the story. The man groaned. "You haven't changed any have you , son of Thráin. " He chuckled stoking his beard once more.

"How do you know my dad?! Seriously who the hell are you?!" Thorin snapped.

"You don't remember?! Your father worked with me building up his first company! I practically raised you and your knuckle head brother until you were nearly 12 years old! Gandalf! Mr. Gray you use to call me!"

"Gray?" Thorin repeated, memories flooding back to him. "Gandalf! I thought you died of old age or something!"

"Old age?!" Gandalf gasped. "How rude!"

Thorin shrugged unapologetically as Gandalf continued.

Well Bell, she's been so stressed over Bilbo lately and now that this has happened she's….well…."

"It's not Bilbo's fault." Thorin said sternly.

"I never said it was." Gandalf defended. "I've known that lad since he was 3 years old. Helping his family with finances, the boy grew on me, and when the bullying started, I helpped him cope. I had to leave on a business trip three years ago and finally I come back to this, boys attacking a poor women over the sake of bullying, boys I knew growing up. It tore me in half when I realized one was near to me! I helpped him cut that blonde hair when he was tiny and now…"

Thorin's eye brows raised as he stepped forwards towards Gandalf.

"You know one of the boys who did this?" He asked. Gandalf looked over at Thorin, confusion clouding his face. "You don't know he did this, do you?" He asked shaking his head. "Well Thorin my boy, you have should go home." Gandalf sighed shaking his head and turning to walk outside. Thorin quickly grabbed ahold of Gandalf's shoulder attempting to swing him around but Gandalf was stronger than he appeared and pulled away.

"DO NOT TOUCH ME SON! STOP BEING SO HARD HEADED AND DAMN IT BOY GO HOME!" Gandalf snapped. He gave out a huff before speaking again. "All the answers you seek, you'll find there."

Thorin, frozen with shock nodded shamfully. "You'll care for Bilbo?" he asked opening the back door, readying himself for the cold.

"I've cared for him for years, don't worry. I see how you feel for the boy." Gandalf replied watching the jacketless boy wonder off towards home in the cold chill of the night. Who would have guess a Baggins and Oakenshield

would end up together." He whispered to himself as he wondered back into the living room. To his dismay, the front door sat wide open, the cold wind invading the warm house.

"Oh no." Gandalf breathed running over to the door. Just as he thought, tire marks imprinted the snow leading some where out into the dark cold night.

"Oh Bilbo. What are you doing?!" Gandalf back at the peacefully sleeping Bell, he dashed out into the cold.


	5. Chapter 5

Thorin could have sworn he would freeze to death before he'd reach his house, but to his surprise the formiliar silhouette of his house appeared before him. He quickly dug into his pocket and pulled out his keys and entered his house shutting the door as quietly as he could.

"Thorin?" A broken female voice called. Thorin paused for a moment before he realized.

"Dis?" He questioned feeling his way around the darkness for the switch and flipping it. Light flooded the empty kitchen. Dis sat limp at the kitchen table.

"Thorin, finally your back!" She muttered, a weak smile spreading across her face. She was not okay Thorin could tell. Her once vibrant tan skin had retreated to a pale vainy tone. She was nervous, and heavy with emotion.

"Dis, what's wrong?" He asked sitting in the chair next to her. She swallowed hard before reluctantly looking up at Thorin. Her solid blue eyes stared colder than ever.

"No, no nothings-"

"Don't lie to me little sister." Thorin interrupted sternly. Dis signed smiling down at the table decorated with warm green and red Christmas trees.

"Something happened. I-I should have told you." She whimpered, tears bellowing up in her eyes.

"What?" Thorin asked cupping Dis's flushed face in his hands. "Are you okay?" He asked louder this time as he watched the first tear trickle down his little sisters face.

"I-I don't know what happened, or why he did it." She chocked.

"Dis please, just tell me." Thorin spoke slowly trying his best to seem calm even though in the inside he was screaming.

"It's F-"

"Thorin!" A voice called. The two looked up towards the door frame. Their mother stood with her worn out house robe wrapped tightly around her. Silky black strains cascaded down her face as she stared wide eyed at them.

"Mom, something happe-" Thorin started but was quickly cut off by his mothers hand flying across his face.

"Why are you still here?! How could you even show your face here after what you let happen?!" She screamed slapping him again.

"Mom stop!" Dis screamed grabbing his moms hand. Pain throbbed through Thorin's face, his ringing ears blocking out the screams of his sister. His mother charged at him again when finally his hearing returned.

"Mom!" He screamed jumpping from his chair and backing away.

"What are you doing?!' He screamed.

"You let them beat him! You let my poor boy get hurt by that crippled mother!" His mother yelled. Her words cutting trhrough him like a knife.

"What are you talking about?" He screamed back, his shock and surprise quickly turning into anger.

"Mom please it's not like that!" Dis pleaded tears streaming down her face.

"Not like that? You seen his face Dis!" She screamed back pushing Dis off her and turning back to Thorin. "And you, get out of my house. You're not welcome here any more. Don't talk back, don't even grab your stuff I want you out!" His mother said shaking her head at him before looking over to Dis.

"I want him out and you need to get your ass to bed before I hurt you." She threatened and turned to quickly walk down the hall. All fell silent again. Even Dis's sniffles fell silent as the two siblings stared at one another. Their matching ocean eyes pouring into one another.

"It's okay Dis, I-I'm going back to Bo and I'll stay with him until things get settled." Thorin spoke, his voice full of sadness and shock. Dis broke back into tears rushing back to him and falling into his arms.

"It's not Bilbo's fault its Frerin's it's all Frerin's! She whimpered.

"It's not anyone's fault Dis."

"Frerin attacked Bilbo's mom, I over heared him and his friends talking about it. About how she fought back and how some old man came and scared them away. He's gonna do it again Thorin please!" She begged before returung to weak sobs.

"F-Frerin did what?" Thorin asked breathlessly, feeling suddenly hollow. He grabbed Dis by the shoulders forcing her to look up at him.

"Frerin did it? He was one of the boys who tried to hurt Mrs. Baggins?" He asked shaking her when she didn't reply.

"Y-yes." She cried. Thorin let go of her suddenly, angry filling him like no other. "Where is he? Is he gonna go back to hurt them tonight?!" Dis nodded slowly. Thorin huffed angrily turning around to run out of the door but was caught by Dis's warm hands.

"Come back home, please big brother? Can you promise me nothing will change when you leave tonight?" She begged, her voice softer than usual. Thorin smiled looking back at her. Suddenly she wasn't 16 year old Dis anymore. She was 10 with the two loose pony tails and a dress to big for her tearing up at the door step watching Thorin loaded onto the school bus.

"I can promise that I'll make sure Bilbo's safe." He spoke, his voice softening as well.

"You really love him don't you?" Dis said, her question seemingly answering itself. Thorin smiled. A smile Dis has only seen when Thorin looked at Bilbo, a genually happy smile. She smiled back slowly releasing her grip. Thorin's grin widened as he turned and walking out of the door leaving Dis in a warm silence.

"Your my favorite brother Thorin." She whispered as if he were still standing inch's away from her. " Make you return back to me."

The snow and wind hit Bilbo's face harder as he rolled his chair across the black iced road not nearly, as careful as he should have. The dim street light barley lit his way through the darkness surrounding him, yet he continued on.

"He promised." He chanted to himself pushing his chairs wheels with more force. Sharp ice stuck to his wheels poked at his numb hands with each push he gave. "He promised he Promised! That liar! He promised never to leave!" He said gridding his teeth. " I should have never trusted him, never let him in!"

"Bilbo."

A faint voice called from the darkness behind him. Bilbo paused for a moment. He didn't recognize the voice, nor did it sound friendly. He quickly returned to wheeling his way down the street, faster than before.

"Where you goin?" The voice asked closer this time. It was clearly a males voice and clearly a threat. Bilbo wheeled faster as the foot steps gained on him. They closed in and he sped up, even so the strangers hands grabbed onto the handle bars in the back of his chair making him come to a stop. A hand weaved through his hair before tighting it's grip and yanking his head back to look up. Bilbo cried out squzzing his eyes shut from the uncomfortable pain.

"Open your eyes, I want you to look at me." The voice said in a dangerous tone.

Bilbo whimpered cracking his eyes open. It took him a second to identify the formiliar face in the dim dirty yellow light of the street light yards away.

"Oh, good it's you!" He smiled up uneasily trying his hardest to swallow but his neck was to stretched upwards for the action to accrue. "C-can you take me to Thorin? I- I have some words to exchange with him." He coughed.

"Of course I won't, but Instead lets go somewhere more quiet." The voice spoke kicking Bilbo's chair from beneath him. Bilbo lower half hit the road and the stranger pulled his hair harder. Bilbo cried out feeling strands of hair ripping from his head. He was about to scream out again when a force colder than the wind inviading his clothing pushed up against his neck.

"You might wanna shut your mouth." The voice whispered and Bilbo did. Fear taking over his body. The stranger laughed as he drug Bilbo by the hair off the road and into the wooded area beside them. The artificial light of the street lights faded and the soothing distant glow of the full moon took their place. Bilbo cringed as the twinges and branches whipped his face, neck shoulders and arm's. For the first time he was grateful not to be able to feel his legs as he was being drug through the pointy snow cover forest ground. Finally the stranger came to a halt in a small clearing. The moons light beamed down on them as Bilbo was tossed aggressively onto the untouched snow.

"Why are you doing this, what did I do too you? What have I ever done to anyone?!" Bilbo whimpered. Tears sliding down his ice cold face.

"It's that right there, RIGHT FUCKING THERE!" The stranger yelled stepping into the light. Bilbo held his breath as the formiliar face stepped up to him.

"It's that stupid face, that stupid pittiful face that made Thorin throw himself at you. No, no more of that." The Stanger said holding up the blade for Bilbo to see. It glistened in the moon light, sharp, thick and long. Ready to be tainted, ready to take away everything that Bilbo held onto, and Bilbo was ready.

The warm loving moment had left Thorin's mind as he jogged along the frozen pavement, trying his hardest to concentrate on the fog his breathing created in front of him instead of the cold nipping at his jacketless arms. He didn't really care to much about frezzing, he didn't really care about anything but how happy Bilbo would be when he woke up to see he had not left his side. Thorin was certain Mrs. Baggins wouldn't have mind having him as a permeant member of the house hold, neither would Mr. baggins. He would make himself useful, going to school, cleaning the house, getting a job to help pay house payments or Bilbo's medical expenses. They were in love after all. After he delt with his brother and family matters everything would be great. All thought ceased as a wheel chair lying sideways on the lonely road before him came into view.

"Bo." He whispered finally feeling the cold that sourounded him and with out much thought, he rushed into the woods beside him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Stop!"

Bilbo whimpered as the stranger landed another kick to his ribs.

"Beg and cry that's all you do! Why don't you actually do something huh?!" The stranger yelled kicking at Bilbo again. "Come on fight me!" He yelled stomping as hard as he could on Bilbo's rib cage.

"I guess you just don't wanna live do you? Good." He stranger smirked dropping to his knees and pinning Bilbo onto his back. The stranger dragged the knife across Bilbo's face, smiling as Bilbo cringed when the cold weapon grazed his cheeks and slid down his collar bone.

"Thorin does love you, and that pisses me off so bad. If you want to live and I'm sure you do, why don't you tell me how much you hate him, how he makes you sick . Tell me you don't love him." The stranger demanded. Bilbo swallowed , his jaw tighting, untightening and his eyes overflowing with tears. He felt the knife slide underneath his shirt and poke unmercilisly hard against his skin. "say it." The stranger demanded, his voice rough.

"I-I…I love him." Bilbo spoke tears pouring from his eyes, he knew what would come next.

"Wrong answer." The stranger growled drawing the knife back and jabbing it into Bilbo's side. Bilbo screamed in pain as the knife cut through his skin, grazed his ribs and landed into his lung. Pain spread through him like fire. The stranger pulled the knife back laughing to himself as he stabbed the knife in once again.

###

Thorin's blood ran cold as a defeated scream ripped through the air.

"Please." He pleased to himself as he charged through the moon lit woods before finally he spotted life up ahead in a small clearing.

"BO?!" He shouted entering the clearing.

"Bo.'' He whispered taking in the sight in front of him. Laying there in the snow was his beloved, blood staining the snow around him. His head twisted towards Thorin.

"T-THORIN WATCH OUT!" Bilbo screamed, only then did Thorin realize the person darting towards him. Adrenaline kicked in and Thorin caught the stranger by the jacket and slambbed him to the ground. The stranger curled in pain. Thorin took this opportunity to run towards Bilbo, falling down beside him.

"Bo, Oh god!" Thorin breathed raising Bilbo's shirt to locate the wound. Blood poured out from a large slit between his rib. Thorin cringed tightening his grip on Bilbo's shirt.

" Thorin I'm so glad your here! I- I can't breath." Bilbo cried grabbing at Thorin's shoulders.

"I'm gonna get you outa here." Thorin spoke, his voice shakey and uncertain.

"You always come for him don't you?" The not so foreign voice called from behind the two. No, not foreign at all. Thorin stood turning towards Bilbo's attacker.

"Why the hell did you do this?!" Thorin growled as the tall blonde approached him.

"Because." He spoke locking eyes with his brother.

"Because what Frerin?!" Thorin shouted, his anger flaring as he noticed a larger cut across Frerin's face. "What could justify attacking an innocent lady just to upset her son!?"

Frerin shook his head." Because you're my big brother Thorin. You were the greatest and the smartest person I knew. I wanted to be you, everyone did! But then you met him, you tossed away all that popularity, all that praze for a cripple!" Thorin balled his fist, anger filling him like no other he had felt before.

"That gives you no right, NO RIGHT TO DO SUCH A THING!" Thorin shouted blindly chargering at Frerin. Frerin readied the knife and swung it wildly but Thorin dodged it, landing a punch into Frerin's face. Frerin fell backwards and In seconds Thorin was on top of him throwing one punch after another till finally he stopped. His hands focused on tighting around Frerin's throat instead.

"I didn't care about all that Frerin! I found something so wonderful, I found love and if that's not a reason to throw everything away I don't know what is!" Thorin shouted but was halted by pain shocking through his stomach. His hands loosened as he looked down to see Frerin's hand pushing the knife deeper into his stomach.

"You're stupid Thorin. You were my idol. My Big brother!" Frerin yelled his caramel eyes filling with tears. "Can't you see I'm doing this for you?"

Thorin coughed ribbing the knife from his stomach and landing it in Frerin's stomach violently. Frerin shouted in pain as Thorin yanked the knife out, throwing it far into the woods.

"You've done nothing to help me." Thorin hissed, standing weakly and stumbling back over to Bilbo.

"T-tho-rin." Bilbo whispered, his voice fading in and out. Thorin dropped to his knees beside him scooping him up in his arms. Bilbo whimpered weakly his eyes lazily blinking.

'Bo, Bo keep you eye on me!" Thorin pleased shaking him a bit. Bilbo's eyes sapped open looking at up at his lover. His skin had gone pale and cold.

"I'm gonna get you outa here okay Bo? Just hold on. " Thorin begged again trying to stand but his wound proved to painful to do so. "I'm so sorry to have put you through all of this." He apologized.

"No, I- I'm glad to have gone through this with you. My life was so boring until you came." Bilbo chocked, a smile spreading across his pale face. "It's far more than someone like me deserves. I-I'm sorry it had to end like this." He wheezed, lifting his hand to graze Thorin's cheek.

'No, you stop saying goodbye Bo." Thorin begged holding Bilbo closer to his chest. "I- can't live without you Bilbo please!" Faint sirens sounded sparking a bit of hope in Thorin.

"Listen Bo, the police are coming! Someone must have heared our screams!" He breathed. Bilbo smiled, his watery green eyes starting to loose their light.

"Kiss me." Bilbo whispered. "One more time."

Thorin nobbed in defeat leaning down and planting a soft kiss onto Bilbo's cold ones. Passionately, Bilbo kissed back, trying his hardest to tell Thorin all he could not say through their last interaction, and Thorin understood it all. Thorin pulled away, the blue and red flashing lights shining brighter behind then illuminated Bilbo's weak smile.

"I love you, I always have and I always will. " Thorin whispered, his body trembling as he watched Bilbo's weak smile fade and his eyes finally haze over.

"Bo?" Thorin whispered. His heart sinking. "Bo please." He shook Bilbo a bit, but Bilbo did not react. His limp body slouched over in his arms. "Bo! BO WAKE UP! PLEASE BILBO OEPN YOUR EYES!" He shouted shaking Bilbo harder. Thorin fell silent, staring down at the pale face of his only love. He did not speak. Not when the police ad ambulance arrived, not when they pronounced Bilbo deceased or when they took him and Frerin to the hospital to be treated for their wounds. Weeks slipped away with Thorin silent. He sat up in the hospital bed staring down at his hands when the door opened slowly. Dis slid in the room. She was dressed in a simple black dress with silver buttons lining from her collar down to the middle of her dress, her black high heals made more noise than she wanted them to. She fettled with the black clothes and small box in her hands as she approached the hospital bed with a sorrow filled smile.

"Merry Christmas Thorin." She said holding out the small box in front of Thorin. Thorin stared at it for a moment before slowly taking it. He took his time unwrapping the christmas tree wrapping paper till finally he got to the lid and opened it. Inside was a small foldable wooden picture frame. He picked it up and opened it slowly. It was a picture, laminated so it could not be easily damaged of Thorin sitting on a brown couch with Bilbo curled up In his lap. Both were holding a cup of coffee and both looking happily up at the camera.

"Mrs. Belladonna gave me this. She said she took it a week after you two started dating. I didn't think it was a good idea to give it to you on christmas and the day of his funerals but she insisted." Dis stuttered. Thorin stared down at the small picture. They were so happy. Like nothing in this world could tare them apart.

"Thank you Dis." Thorin smiled. Dis jumped a bit, it had been weeks since she heared her brother speak, even so this was not the Thorin who had walked out the door that cold night. She knew that Thorin would never be again.

"You're welcome." She smiled handing him the stack of black clothes. "The service starts at 1. If you wanna make it in time you'd better get ready now. " She said walking out of the door. Thorin lifted himself out of the bed, and readied himself. Sticking his present in his pocket, he walked out to join his family in the car. No one said a word, not even to talk about visiting Frerin in the jail house. That seemed to be the thing his mom and dad had been worried about all this time. Thorin sat through the service silently. Listening to all Bilbo's family speak of how brave he was, how his smile brightened their lives. How true they all were. The burial went all the same. Thorin watched painfully as the dirt was piled onto the casket and people finally begin to clear the area. Dis approached him, petting his shoulder.

"Thorin, it's time to go." She spoke softly.

"I'll walk home, you go head." He replied looking over at her. She smiled back kissing his cheek. "Be careful." She said starting to walk off towards the car.

"Dis!" He called back after her. "yes?" She asked turning around.

"Thank you for all you've done for me. Thank you for everything." Thorin said smiling at her.

Dis smiled confusedly. "No problem? I would have done it a thousand times over if I had the chance." She replied back. "See you at home." She said waving.

"Yeah." He replied softly watching Dis prance away into the car and drove off.

"Thorin." A voice said walking up beside him. It was no other than Belladonna. Her face was pale and makeupless, and her eyes puffy red from crying. He had never seen her so bleak. Hair tied up in a messy uncaring bun and her clothes loose and black but she must have been thinking the same about him by the look of pity she was giving him.

"Hey Mrs. Baggins." He said, forgetting to sound happy.

"Did you get my gift?" she asked with a sad smile. Thorin nodded patting his pants pocket with the precious gift that had been weighting heavy with emotion through out the funeral.

"Thank you. Thank you for all you did for him. I've never seen him as happy as he was with you. "Belladonna sniffled.

"I know." He replied, emotions tugging at him at last.

"Please go home Mrs. Baggins, go get some sleep." He said kissing her warm forehead.

"Will you come over for tea tomorrow?" She asked like a child begging for comfort, but Thorin knew he wouldn't be able to. Never again.

"I'm sorry, I would love to but….there's just to much that time cannot erase." He relied stepping away from her. Belladonna nobbed and whimpered as Gandalf approached from behind her.

"Oh Bell, stop crying now. Go wait in the car I'll be with you shorty." The old man consoled. Belladonna nodded drawing Thorin into a hug before walking off to the car. A silence passed between the two, before Gandalf finally spoke, his voice heavy and dry.

"Thorin Oakenshield. Are you sure this is what you want to do. There are other ways to go about this." He pleaded. Thorin dropped his head as the first tear in a long time escaped his eyes. With a heavy breath he nodded. "Yes. You understand right? Gandalf?." Thorin sniffled holding out his hand towards the old man.

"So many people will grieve. You sister, Bell. Me." Gandalf preached planting a ferm hand on Thorin's shoulder.

"I know this is what I want. This is what I need Gandalf."

Gandalf sighed heavily reaching in his pocket and pulling out a small hand gun.

"Take it.I trust you'll make the right decision Thorin. Think of you family." Gandalf pleaded reluctantly handing over the gun.

"I already have." Thorin said grabbing the weapon and giving Gandalf a smile. "Goodbye old man. With that he turned and walked away to the freshly potted soil layed with the Tombstone that read out his lovers name and sat down next to it.

"Goodbye Thorin." Gandalf replied walking off to the car. Thorin watched as the last car drove away from the cemetery and all was still and quiet. He was alone.

"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone. I tried so hard to get over it but I promised you I wouldn't never leave you." Thorin spoke softly pulling out the picture fame and laying it on his lap. "And I intend on keeping my promise this time Bo." He layed back next to the grave placing the barrel of the gun to his head with one hand and holding the picture out in front of him to see in the other. He smiled up at the small memory of the smiling man he still loved. Those deep green eyes, perfect curly hair and that smile that would make him melt every time he seen it.

"I'm coming to join you Bo. " He whispered tightening his grip on the trigger, tears sliding down his face for the last time. "I hope you're waiting for me." Smiling, Thorin pulled the trigger.


	7. Alternate Ending

T-tho-rin." Bilbo whispered, his voice fading in and out. Thorin dropped to his knees beside him scooping him up in his arms. Bilbo whimpered weakly his eyes lazily blinking.  
'Bo, Bo keep you eye on me!" Thorin pleased shaking him a bit. Bilbo's eyes sapped open looking at up at his lover. His skin had gone pale and cold.  
"I'm gonna get you outa here okay Bo? Just hold on. " Thorin begged again trying to stand but his wound proved to painful to do so. "I'm so sorry to have put you through all of this." He apologized.  
"No, I- I'm glad to have gone through this with you. My life was so boring until you came." Bilbo chocked, a smile spreading across his pale face. "It's far more than someone like me deserves. I-I'm sorry it had to end like this." He wheezed, lifting his hand to graze Thorin's cheek.

'No, you stop saying goodbye Bo." Thorin begged holding Bilbo closer to his chest. "I- can't live without you Bilbo please!" Faint sirens sounded sparking a bit of hope in Thorin.  
"Listen Bo, the police are coming! Someone must have heared our screams!" He breathed. Bilbo smiled, his watery green eyes starting to loose their light.  
"Kiss me." Bilbo whispered. "One more time."  
Thorin nobbed in defeat leaning down and planting a soft kiss onto Bilbo's cold ones. Passionately, Bilbo kissed back, trying his hardest to tell Thorin all he could not say through their last interaction, and Thorin understood it all. He pulled away, the blue and red flashing lights shining brighter behind them illuminated Bilbo's weak smile.  
"I love you, I always have and I always will. " Thorin whispered.

"Sir!" A voice called from behind. Thorin twisted around to see the police men hopping from their vehicles, two running towards Frerin and two more slowly making their way towards Thorin.

"HELP US!" Thorin yelled, tears clouding his vison. "Please!"

"Are you hurt?!" One police yelled back at him as he cautiously aproaching him, gun in hand.

"YES PLEASE!" Thorin shouted turning around to present Bilbo. One glance at the limp boy in Thorin's hands was enough to make him put up his weapon and run over to the two boys.

"He's dying." Thorin cried as the officer joined him on his knees.

"Pass him over." The police demanded taking Bilbo from Thorin's hands and tightly into his arms.

"Thanduil!" The police officer shouted back at the officer tending to Frerin further a head. "We can't wait for the ambulance we have to take then to the hospital ourselves, load the boy in the car! Bard, help me aid these two!" The officer yelled holding Bilbo tightly in his arms.

"Please help him!" Thorin begged his vision starting to fade. "Hey! Stay with me!" The officer called, as the other officer appeared and scooped him up from the ground.

"Help him, please." Thorin begged his vision finally fading and his world surling into black.

Beeps, loud ear splitting beeps invading Thorin's sleep. He was so comfortable, and so very tired. He wished he could just sleep, but that beeping, awful beeping. Suddenly, like a wave, his memory returned and a named echoed through out him.

"Bilbo!" He called, his eyes snapped open trying his best to sit up but someone holding him down.

"Thorin, calm down! It's okay it's okay!" Dis calmed holding her brother back from yanking out his the needles buried in his arms.

"Dis? Dis where is he, is he okay?" Thorin breathed.

"His fine Thorn, just fine! I'm so glad you're awake they said you wouldn't come too in a while but here you are!" Dis smiled, tears welting up in her eyes.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Thorin asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Two days, and todays Christmas." She smiled. Thorin sighed relaxing back in his bed.

"So it is." He sighed closing his eyes and opening his eyes slowly. "Merry Christmas then. Sorry I couldn't get you anything." He mumered . Dis shrugged, Thorin was known for his lack of anticipation for holidays, regardless she smiled. "It's fine, we get to take you home now that you're awake just in time for the holidays!" Dis smiled.

"And Frerin?" Thorin asked, replaying his last memories.

"He's….fine. The Baggins family didn't press any charges, so he's he left the hospital yesterday and was sent to grandpa Nain's house. Until this blows over." Dis said, standing and stretching. "Don't worry too much about it, we have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Thorin repeated becoming more interested.

"I'll go tell the nurses you're awake." Dis replied completely ignoring Thorin's question.

"wait, who's we?!" Thorin called after Dis walking out of the room. Soon the nurses came and checked Thorin out and soon after he was eased into the car and the family headed home. Surprisingly for the first time in a long time, they were cheerful. Talking of holiday specials and gifts to give, even Thorin's mother apologized for her behavior a few nights ago. They arrived shortly at their snow cover house, oozing with a calm happiness, so much that Thorin barley recognized it. The cheery christmas lights lining the walk way that lead all the way to the door frame twinkled a soft blue, red and green in the early December morning. He was nearly consumed by them until remembered, where's Bilbo? The car stopped in the drive way and the chatty family climbed out of the car, each of them taking turns helpping Thorin from the car.

"You're gonna love you're present!" Dis chuckled holding onto her big brothers arm to keep him study. His parents crowded at the door staring impatiently at the two who finally made it up to the door.

"Why is everyone so strange?" Thorin questioned mainly looking towards Dis for answers.

"Open the door mom." Dis giggled, and their mother did, opening the door and stepping inside, hand in hand with their father.

'Are you ready?" Dis grinned helpping Thorin into the door.

"Ready for what?" Thorin asked annoyed as he stepped inside the house.

"TADAAAA!" Dis shouted clapping her hands. Thorin's heart skipped as his face curled into a smile. A Christmas tree stood tall and lit with bright cheerful lights. In front of the tree was Mrs. And Mr. Baggins, both dressed In fuzzy uncomfortable looking sweaters, with a warm smile on their faces as they looked over at him. In front of them was Bilbo, sitting stiff with anticipation on a new shinny black chair. He wore black fitting pants with a simple red sweater with a christmas tree knitted neatly in the center. His face gleamed with joy as those formiliar warming green eyes locking on to his. Perhaps the sweetest thing was the giant red bow tied neatly on top of his curly brown hair.

"BO!" Thorin laughed rushing over and hugged Bilbo with such force that Bilbo's chair rolled backwards and almost Hitting Belladonna.

"Merry Christmas Thorin. " Bilbo mumbled into Thorin's shoulder. Pulling back and landing a hard kiss onto Bilbo's lips, Thorin dropped to his knees.

"I hope you like your present." Bilbo smiled pointing the giant bow now Twisted from Thorin's hug. "It's me."

"Of course! I wouldn't want anything else!" Thorin smiled.

"It was Bilbo's idea." Belladonna spoke stepping up to the two.

"He was released from the hospital a little bit before you did and really didn't have much time to buy a gift." Thorin kissed Bilbo once more before standing and pulling Bell into a hug.

"It's exactly what I wanted." Thorin said kissing Bell's forehead. "Nothing could have made me more happier than this!"

"I had hand in it too." Dis cut in happily, "Mom and dad too, you know using the house and all."

"Thank you everyone, how about that?" Thorin smiled looking at everyone in the room. The company eventually glided their own way, Bell, her husband and Thorin's parents helped in the kitchen and Dis bouncing between the four, helpping pour egg nog and coffee and fixing up the late for dinner. While Bilbo and Thorin curled up on the couch. Thorin leaned against the chairs arm and Bilbo comfortably rested on top of him.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Thorin spoke nuzzling Bilbo's curly brown hair.

"Mmm, I'm glad your okay. They released me from the hospital and no one told me where you were until mom and dad took me here and told me the plain." Bilbo signed curling tighter into Thorin's arms

"Same here, no one told me where you were, they just took me here, I was so worried. " Thorin agreed, their conversation coming t an end as a knock on the door sounded.

"It's unlocked!" Thorin shouted. The door open and the formiliar old bearded man stepped into the house, dressed in a loose fitting slightly sparkling Santa suit.

"Gandalf!" Bilbo welcomed.

"Oooooh Bilbo, Thorin! So the legends are true! You boys are back from the dead!" Gandalf chuckled walking over to the two. "Here." He said pulling out a small box rapped in red and green christmas tree rapping paper. "A gift to both of you." Thorin reached up and grabbed the small gift, both thanking the old man and with that, Gandalf wondered off to join the rest in the kitchen.

"Here." Thorin said handing the gift to Bilbo. "You open it."

Bilbo grabbed the present, studying it a bit before take off the rapping paper. Inside sat a picture framed in a solid white frame. It was a picture of the two sitting on bell's couch, similar to how they sitting now, both holding coffee mugs, both smiling up at the camera.

"It's from last month." Bilbo smiled holding up the framed picture for Thorin to see.

"So it is. Gandalf framed it for us, how nice." Thorin replied taking the picture. They looked so happy, so peaceful, as they did now. He would never let anything happen to Bilbo anymore. What had happened was so scary, the thought of loosing someone so precious was almost unbearable.

"Thorin." Bilbo said bringing Thorin back from his daze.

"Hm?"

"I know what you're thinking and I want you to stop thinking about it. " Bilbo said kissing Thorin's cheek. "You save me Thorin. I lived because of you."

"I know but, what if I can't save you next time?" Thorin worried running his thumb down Bilbo's soft cheeks. "I want to have you around forever."

Bilbo smiled his eyes locking with Thorin's as he spoke. "Then I'll save myself. After what happened, I'm not really scared to get hurt, or of what people say, because I know none of those awful things are true. You taught me that."

Thorin smiled. Indeed this wasn't the same Bilbo captured in the picture he held in his hands. This Bilbo was stronger, and now that he thought about it, he himself was different as well. He wasn't the quiet alone Thorin he was before. He tucked Bilbo in closer to him because he knew what ever happens in the future they'd be ready for it hand in hand.

"I love you." Thorin said an impossibly wide grin spread across his face. It looked quite silly to Bilbo, but he knew exactly what Thorin was thinking. Laughing Bilbo kissed his lovers cheek.

"Merry Christmas Thorin."


End file.
